


Jak zostaje się człowiekiem?

by Deemene



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Durne, Gen, I nie chodzi mi tu o magię czy demony, Krótkie rozdziały, Nierealistyczne zdarzenia, Parodia!, dziwny humor
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deemene/pseuds/Deemene
Summary: Bill zostaje uwolniony z posągu, jednak pojawiają się drobne problemy, które utrudniają mu zniszczenie świata.[Zawieszone do nie-wiem-kiedy, ponieważ mam długotrwały kryzys egzystencjalny.]





	1. Będąc skamieniałym trójkątem

Bill, będąc skamieniałym trójkątem, musiał przyznać, że życie głazu jest strasznie nudne. Ciągle stał w tym durnym lesie, nikt do niego nie przychodził, nikogo nie widywał, nic się nie działo, a on musiał na to wszystko patrzeć, bo żadnemu idiocie nie przyszło na myśl, żeby na te chwile zastopować mu umysł i inne, wkurzające w jego stanie funkcje.

Dlatego bardzo się ucieszył, kiedy jakieś dzieciaki wykopały go z ziemi i przeniosły na środek placu zabaw, do piaskownicy. Zawsze lepsze to, niż siedzenie w samotności i patrzenie się na trawę, liście, krzaki, trawę, niebo, drzewa i trawę. Głównie trawę. Dużo było tej trawy.

Na początku był bardzo zadowolony z faktu, że może się gapić na małe, głupie dzieciaki, robiące sobie nawzajem krzywdę. Ale tylko na początku. Tak przez dosłownie kilka sekund. Bo kiedy go w końcu spostrzegły, rozpętało się istne piekło. Było tak źle, że chyba jednak wolałby zostać w lesie.

Dzieci zauważyły nową zabawkę i od razu go obskoczyły. Zaczęły sypać piachem, kopać, wskakiwać na niego i biegać wokoło. Został obsikany, obsmarkany, obsmarowany lodami i obsypany różnymi klejącymi się rzeczami, a na koniec dnia przysiadł na nim gołąb i zostawił na jego ukochanym cylindrze niezbyt miłą niespodziankę.

Był zirytowany. Był wściekły. Był… bezradny. Nie mógł nic zrobić, by się uwolnić. Przeklinał Dippera za to, że go na to skazał równie mocno, jak tego cholernego gołębia, który go obsrał.

Stał tak kilka dni, torturowany przez miniaturowych ludzi, aż nastała ta noc. Przyszli do niego trochę starsi, prawdopodobnie pod wpływem alkoholu. I z wielkimi kijami baseballowymi. Zaczęli krzyczeć i zakładać się o coś. Konkretnie o to, kto rozwali "to trójkątne badziewie".

— Dajesz, Martin! — krzyknęli jednogłośnie do blondyna o nienaturalnie wielkim nosie. — Rozwal go!

Ten, zwany Martinem, obnażył zęby w paskudnym uśmiechu i wziął rozmach, po czym całą swoją siłą uderzył w kamień. Na szczęście Billa nie zabolało, bo inaczej, już po odzyskaniu władzy nad ciałem, zrobiłby im z dupy jesień średniowiecza. Ale chłopak uderzał, uderzał i uderzał dalej. Nie udawało mu się rozwalić skały. Poddał się, wściekle klnąc pod nosem. Później do Ciphera podszedł kolejny z grupki, również zaczął okładać trójkąta i również nie uczynił żadnych szkód. Próbowali — każdy po kolei — ale na nic.

— Jebać to — mruknął Martin, kopiąc Billa prosto w oko. — Idziemy stąd, chłopaki.

Gdy grupka już się odwracała, w kamieniu zaczęła powstawać szpara, z której wyłaniało się niebieskie światło. Jeden z chłopaków to zauważył, zwracając uwagę reszty swojej bandy. Przerażeni zaczęli obserwować, jak kamień się kruszy, a ze środka wychodzi jakiś dziwny, ekscentrycznie ubrany koleś z nieudanym ombre i śmieszną opaską na oku.

— Cześć — mruknął, przeciągając się. — Jestem Bill Cipher, psychopatyczny demon z innego wymiaru. Chcecie zobaczyć jak byście wyglądali ze skórą odwróconą na lewą stronę?

Najpierw stali jak debile, wpatrzeni w niego swoimi wielkimi z szoku oczami, a potem cała grupka zapiszczała niczym małe, biedne, wystraszone dziewczynki i zaczęła uciekać w różnych kierunkach, byle jak najdalej od Billa.

— Nie to nie — mruknął Cipher, wzruszając ramionami. — Ale żałujcie, byłoby naprawdę zabawnie!

Został sam, uśmiechając się wrednie. Pomyślał, że czas znowu zabawić się tym światem. Podskoczył lekko, żeby wzbić się w górę, ale zaraz jego stopy wylądowały z powrotem na ziemi. Zmarszczył brwi i spróbował jeszcze raz. Nie udało się. 

— Co jest? — zapytał sam siebie.

W końcu spojrzał na swoje stopy. Ludzkie stopy. Odziane w ludzkie buty. Niesamowicie stylowe, ale nadal ludzkie. Podniósł dłonie do twarzy i też okazały się człekopodobne.

— Nie, nie, nie, nie… — mruknął, prawie zaskomlał, podbiegając do kałuży i spoglądając na swoje odbicie. — Nie! To się nie dzieje naprawdę!

Spróbował jeszcze raz użyć swoich mocy. I tym razem też nie zadziałały. Zaczął wściekle rzucać się po całym placu zabaw, kopać oraz uderzać we wszystko, jęczeć i narzekać.

— Nie mogę być człowiekiem! — wydarł się całą siłą swojego głosu.

Opadł na kolana, po czym zaczął głęboko oddychać. Uspokoił się i tym samym włączył myślenie. Chciał wrócić do swojej dawnej formy albo chociaż odzyskać moc. Tylko jak? Żeby to zrobić, musiałby znać przyczynę swojej zamiany w ludzki pomiot. Znaczy, tak przynajmniej myślał. Może by mu to w jakiś sposób pomogło odzyskać stracone. Ale co mogło być tą przyczyną…?

Podniósł gwałtownie głowę, a nad nim, oczywiście w przenośni, zapaliła się lampka.

— Muszę znaleźć tę głupią Sosnę.


	2. Oszczędź tych, którzy zajmują się produkowaniem gumowych kaczuszek

Na całe swoje szczęście Bill wiedział, gdzie na tym zadupiu, zwanym Wodogrzmotami Małymi, znajdowała się Tajemnicza Chata, w której miał nadzieję znaleźć Dippera. Właśnie, miał nadzieję. Bo oczywiście pech bardzo go polubił i postanowił pokazać mu swoją miłość też tym razem, stwierdzając, że fajnie by było, gdyby nikogo nie było. Że w sensie w Chacie. Ani jednej żywej duszy. Nic. 

Bill znowu uniósł się gniewem, depcząc wściekle jakieś leśne chwasty i krzycząc przy tym coś niezrozumiałego. 

Zauważyła go pewna sympatyczna staruszka, która postanowiła akurat udać się na spacer w te okolice. Przystanęła w bezpiecznej odległości i groźnie zmrużyła oczy, patrząc na niego 

— A ty tu czego szukasz, łobuzie jeden? — zapytała w akompaniamencie dziwnego, jakby trochę wiejskiego akcentu. — Po co matce naturze przykrość sprawiasz tymi swoimi małpimi podrygiwaniami, hę? 

Cipher zdziwił się trochę, słysząc jej głos. Myślał, że jest tu sam. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią. Wskazał tajemniczą chatę, nadal nie spuszczając ze starszej pani wzroku. 

— Dipper Pines — powiedział jedynie, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. 

— Dipper Pines — powtórzyła, nic nie robiąc sobie z jego szaleńczego spojrzenia. Odważna staruszka. 

— Gdzie? 

— Co gdzie? 

Mruknął coś o ludzkiej głupocie. Albo o jednorożcach. Nieważne, jedno i to samo. 

— Gdzie jest Dipper Pines? — sprostował, lekko zirytowany. — Tu go nie ma. Więc gdzie jest? 

— Dipper Pines… Ten dzieciak, który przyjechał tu kilka lat temu na wakacje, tak? Nie był tu od tamtego lata. Mieszka w Kalifornii. W Piedmont — odpowiedziała staruszka. — A po co ci on? 

— Muszę odzyskać swoje moce, żeby zrobić z tym światem wszystko, co tylko będzie mi się podobać — powiedział Bill z powagą. — A on mi je ukradł. Bezczelny złodziej. 

Staruszka powiedziała pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak: "się tych Potterów czy innych Hobbitów naoglądał", czego Cipher nie dosłyszał. Ale i tak by nie zrozumiał. Chwilę szperała w swojej torebce, w końcu wyciągając małą karteczkę i długopis. Zapisała go na papierze, po czym podała go Billowi. 

— To jego adres — oznajmiła, gdy demon-nie-demon posłał jej zdezorientowane spojrzenie. — Ale kiedy będziesz świat, oszczędź tych, którzy zajmują się produkowaniem gumowych kaczuszek. Ci goście są zbawcami świata. Nie zasługują na zagładę. 

— Tak zrobię. — Bill wziął karteczkę, kiwając głową. Tekst o gumowych kaczuszkach oczywiście wziął całkowicie na poważnie. 

Podziękował staruszce i już odchodził, gdy przypomniał sobie, że pozostała jeszcze jedna kwestia. Taka raczej ważna. Bo gdzie, do cholery, jest ta Kalifornia? 

— Proszę pani! — krzyknął za oddalającą się babcią, która na dźwięk jego głosu odwróciła się. 

— Czego jeszcze? — zapytała. 

Wskazał na zapisany adres. 

— Gdzie to jest i jak mogę się tam dostać? 

Kobieta uniosła brwi wysoko, jednak nie wyraziła swojego zdania odnośnie pytania Ciphera. Zamyśliła się na moment. 

— Akurat mój wnuk jedzie do Kalifornii — powiedziała po chwili. — Myślę, że nie będzie miał nic przeciwko podwiezieniu ciebie. 

— O, to super — odrzekł blondyn. 

— Przenocujesz dzisiaj u nas — oznajmiła, po czym zaczęła iść w swoją stronę i kiwnęła głową do Billa, aby ten poszedł za nią. — Jared pojedzie z samego rana. Chyba nie masz z tym problemu. 

— Um, nie. 

Powieki Ciphera nagle zrobiły się ciężkie, a usta co rusz otwierały się przy głębokim ziewnięciu. Zaczął zastanawiać się, co to oznacza. Był demonem, wcześniej nie potrzebował snu. 

Gdyby jednak był człowiekiem, ale raczej mentalnie, bo cieleśnie przecież już został, zamiast zastanawiać się nad sennością, pomyślałby, co ta starsza pani robiła w lesie w środku nocy. 

Ale Bill w głębi duszy nadal był demonem, jakkolwiek nie wyglądałoby jego teraźniejsze ciało. I dlatego nie zaczął obawiać się, że kobieta nocami kopie groby dla swoich ofiar, które wcześniej podstępem zwabia do domu i podrzyna im gardła.


	3. Dlaczego mam tu mokre?

Jak się okazało, staruszka nie chowała w swoim domu żadnych śmiercionośnych narzędzi, oprócz kilku tępych noży kuchennych, a samo wnętrze nie wydawało się siedliskiem psychopaty. Kobieta nie zamordowała Billa, chyba nawet nie próbowała, a on spał sobie w najlepsze, że aż nie dało się go rano obudzić. Odkrył, że sen to coś wspaniałego. Przypisał to — jako pierwsze — do plusów posiadania ludzkiego ciała, mimo że wcześniej nawet nie pomyślał o możliwości istnienia takiej listy. Myślał, że byciem człowiekiem jest totalnym piekłem. Ale jednak pojawiły się i przyjemne rzeczy. 

Gdy w końcu wstał, przywitało go burczenie w brzuchu i nieprzyjemne uczycie, jakby ssanie. Na szczęście starsza pani uraczyła go jakimś ludzkim jedzeniem, zwanym miodowymi płatkami śniadaniowymi, które także wpisał na listę z plusami. Zjadł sześć misek. 

Później poznał Jareda. Tego, co miał go zawieść do Dippera. Chłopak był młody, nieśmiały, kruchy oraz przerażony. Widocznie starsza pani kłamała i dopiero rano dowiedział się, że jedzie do Kalifornii.   
W dodatku z dziwnym nieznajomym, wyglądającym jak psychopata. 

Chłopak chyba próbował protestować, nie chcąc wieźć swojego potencjalnego mordercy aż taki kawał drogi, ale starsza pani nie znosiła sprzeciwu i wpakowała ich do auta. 

Kiedy Bill nie mógł się nadziwić, w jaki sposób ta metalowa puszka, zwana samochodem, się porusza bez użycia magii, Jared ciągle zerkał nerwowo w jego stronę, jakby obawiał się, że w każdej chwili Cipher może się na niego rzucić i wydłubać mu oczy. 

— Ej, a do czego to? — zapytał blondyn, klikając przycisk włączający klimatyzację. — O, ale fajnie wieje. 

Pobawił się jeszcze chwilę, włączając wycieraczki, spryskiwacze i radio, ale szybko się tym znudził i zaczął majstrować przy oparciu fotela. 

— Łooo! — krzyknął, kiedy gwałtownie przeszedł do pozycji leżącej. Samochód niebezpiecznie się zachwiał, gdy zaskoczony Jared na moment stracił panowanie nad kierownicą. — Co za czary! 

Minęła chwila, dwie, nawet trzy. I minęła także radość Billa na nowe możliwości jego siedzenia. Zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się w dach auta. 

— Ej, ale nie wiem, co się dzieje. — Pomachał rękami. — Chcę z powrotem. 

Jared trzęsącą się ręką wyprostował Ciphera, jednocześnie próbując panować nad samochodem i modląc się, żeby wyszedł z tego cało. 

Jechali tak przez godzinę, słuchając smutów lecących w radiu. Jared trochę się uspokoił, a Cipher przysypiał. 

Jednak już-nie-demonowi nie dawało spokoju dziwne uczucie, od samego rana zbierające się w dolnych partiach jego ciała. 

Momentalnie na twarzy Billa pojawiło się skupienie, za chwilę zastąpione ulgą, której towarzyszyło przeciągłe westchnienie. 

— Ej, dlaczego mam tu mokre? — zapytał, dotykając wilgotnego miejsca na swoich spodniach. — No sam zobacz — dodał, ciągnąc rękę pobladłego już kierowcy do swojego krocza. 

Chwilę później Jared zemdlał, a samochód rozwalił się o drzewo.


	4. Wielka, chodząca kluska

W przeciągu kilku minut ktoś zauważył wypadek. Jacyś ludzie wyciągnęli nieprzytomnego Jareda z auta, a Billowi, któremu nic się nie stało, pomogli z niego wyjść.

Zanim przyjechało pogotowie, dało się wywnioskować, że prowadzący chłopak miał złamaną rękę i prawdopodobnie kilka żeber, ale nic poza tym. Żył. Oddychał. Teoretycznie było dobrze. Chyba że lekarze wykryją coś niezauważalnego dla zwykłych ludzi.

Cipher cały czas siedział gdzieś z boku, siedząc opatulony kocem, który przyniósł mu jakiś wielki, tłusty, łysy koleś, głaszczący go pocieszająco po plecach, co niezmiernie irytowało, bo, do cholery, nie potrzebował pocieszenia. Nie obchodziło go, co się stanie z Jaredem, a nawet jeżeli tak by było, to przecież chłopakowi się nic nie stało. No a jemu, Billowi, nic nie groziło, więc nie rozumiał, po co ta cała heca. Próbował to wytłumaczyć tej wielkiej, chodzącej klusce, ale ten go nie słuchał i kontynuował swoje męczące monologi. Blondyn już nie mógł doczekać się tego samochodu, który miał po nich przyjechać.

— Nie bój się już, stary. Wszystko w porządku — mamrotał mężczyzna, przyciskając go do swojego spoconego torsu. Żyłka na czole Ciphera zapulsowała. Gdyby był demonem, gościu już byłby martwy. Nie, nie martwy. Przeżywałby najgorsze tortury, jakie blondyn byłby w stanie mu zaoferować. Ale niestety Bill nie miał swoich mocy i był prawie pewien, że gdyby spróbował w jakikolwiek inny sposób  skrzywdzić tego kolesia w swojej teraźniejszej postaci, zostałby billowym naleśnikiem ze zmiażdżoną trzustką, czy czymkolwiek innym, co ludzie w sobie mieli. — Musiałeś być naprawdę przerażony, że zmoczyłeś gacie. Pewnie było to dla ciebie szokiem. Taki nagły wypadek, tak drastyczny. A jesteś jeszcze młody. Do tego twój przyjaciel odniósł obrażenia. A może to nie twój przyjaciel, tylko brat? Albo chłopak, co? Pewnie chłopak, tak tęsknie spoglądasz w jego stronę. Ale nie martw się. Jestem tolerancyjny. Serio. Nie mam nic do homoseksualistów. Ani czarnoskórych. Ani Azjatów. Kiedyś przygarnąłem do siebie nawet zbłąkanego transwestytę, ale jakoś szybko się wyniósł, mimo że nie miał gdzie. Musiał być bardzo aspołeczny…

Gdy w końcu w oddali zabrzmiał sygnał zwiastujący karetkę — oraz policję, ale to mało ważne — serce Billa podskoczyło radośnie, jakby ktoś powiedział mu, że ma urodziny dwa razy w roku. Ale dopiero, kiedy ów karetka zatrzymała się tuż obok nich i ze środka wyszło kilku facetów z noszami, po twarzy Ciphera popłynęły autentyczne łzy szczęścia. Jakimś sposobem udało mu się wyrwać temu gadającemu taranowi i podbiec do jednego z pielęgniarzy. Schował się za nim, chwytając kurczowo ramię swojego nowego obrońcy i wpatrując się w zaskoczone oczy z błaganiem.

— Proszę — wyjęczał Bill, kiedy tłuścioch zaczął się do nich zbliżać. — Weźcie mnie od niego. Nie wytrzymam dłużej tego gadania.

— Ej, on też był w tym aucie? — zapytał pielęgniarz, wskazując blondyna. Ludzie, którzy wezwali karetkę przytaknęli. — Więc jedziesz z nami — zwrócił się do Ciphera. — Musimy sprawdzić, czy też masz jakieś urazy. Pakuj się do wozu. Policja przesłucha was później.

— Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję — powiedział Cipher, po czym wystawił klusce język.

Wszedł do karetki, gdzie był też i Jared, nadal nieprzytomny, co było dla niego w tej sytuacji dobre, bo gdyby zobaczył Billa siedzącego obok, prawdopodobnie dostałby zawału.


	5. Jak ja na jogę mam jeździć?

Jared kilka razy przebudził się, kiedy jechali karetką, ale zaraz z powrotem mdlał na widok pochylającego się nad nim Billa. I mimo że pielęgniarze mówili Cipherowi, żeby tak nie robił, on ciągle zapominał. Albo bawiła go ta przerażona mina. Kto wie.

Na miejscu ich rozdzielili i w sumie później Cipher nie miał okazji zobaczyć się z Jaredem, co temu drugiemu wyszło akurat na dobre.

Po potwierdzeniu, że Billowi nic nie jest, bo był wytrzymałym skurczybykiem i niesamowitym szczęściarzem (jak na kogoś, kto stracił wszystko, co nadawało jego życiu sens), kazali mu spadać. Nie powiedzieli tego dosłownie, ale ich miny i to, że Cipher zdążył zirytować wszystkich pielęgniarzy i lekarzy już niezliczoną ilość razy swoim dziwnym zachowaniem mówiło samo za siebie. Tak więc wysłali go do recepcji, żeby się wypisał i nawet zapomnieli przypomnieć mu o tym, że ma jeszcze złożyć zeznania na policji, czego oczywiście nie zrobił. Nie rozumiał też, czym była ta recepcja, więc zaczepił jakiegoś przygarbionego starszego pana o szalenie rozszerzonych oczach i ogromnej ilości zmarszczek na twarzy.

— Chodź za mną, hultaju, ja też się wypisuję! — krzyknął mężczyzna, zaciskając swoje zimne dłonie na jego przedramieniu i ciągnąc lekko w stronę celu.

Załatwili sprawę szybko, a recepcjonistka była uradowana, kiedy w końcu się ich pozbyła. Co jak co, ale dziwny hałaśliwy dziadek i nic nie rozumiejący koleś, który wyglądał, jakby urwał się z teatru, nie byli zbyt przyjemnymi rozmówcami.

Wyszli ze szpitala razem, a dziad zaczął nawijać o swoim zakazie na prowadzenie samochodu, czego Bill w sumie chętnie słuchał (zawsze lepsze to, niż opowieści tłuściocha z kocem albo rozmyślania o beznadziejności ludzkiej egzystencji), choć nie wszystko rozumiał.

— I wiesz, jak się ma te osiemdziesiąt lat na karku, wzrok taki, że prawie go nie ma, o słuchu nie wspominając, to już nie pozwalają prowadzić auta! Własnego! Prywatnego! Że niby coś tam gadali o bezpieczeństwie drogowym, ale no ludzie, żeby tak od razy jazdy zakazywać? Jak ja na jogę mam jeździć? Autobusem może, z tymi wszystkimi złodziejami i śmierdzielami? Co to, to nie!

Eris — bo tak się przedstawił staruszek — widocznie musiał być naprawdę strasznie głuchy, ponieważ ciągle krzyczał. Ale Cipherowi to nie przeszkadzało, nawet odprowadził go na parking, bo w sumie to nie za bardzo wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić.

Kiedy dziad przystanął przy jakimś czerwonym samochodzie, Bill zdecydował. Wyciągnął z kieszeni kartkę z adresem Pinesa i pokazał ją mężczyźnie.

— Wie pan, jak tam dotrzeć? — zapytał niemal błagalnym głosem. 

Staruszek wyciągnął z koszuli okulary, nałożył je na nos, zmrużył oczy i przeczytał napis.

— Ta ulica jest jakieś czterdzieści minut stąd! — oznajmił, oddając papierek właścicielowi. — Jak nie masz innego sposobu, żeby się tam dostać, to mogę cię zabrać!

— Naprawdę?

— No jasne! — Staruszek uśmiechnął się i zaczął majstrować przy drzwiach pojazdu. Chwilę to zajęło, ale w końcu go otworzył. — Wsiadaj z tamtej strony, ale już! Nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu!

Bill skierował się do drugich drzwi, podczas gdy Eris próbował zapalić auto. Tylko że robił to w jakiś inny sposób, niż Jared.

— Nie mówił pan o jakimś zakazie? — zapytał blondyn, kiedy byli już w drodze.

— Eee tam, jaki zakaz! — Dziad skręcił gwałtownie. — Nikt nie powstrzyma mnie przed jazdą! Bardziej martwiłbym się na twoim miejscu, że jedziemy kradzionym samochodem!

Bill zmarszczył brwi.

— Kradzionym? Nie jest pana?

— No teraz w sumie to już jest! Ale te, kto kupuje Cinquecento i zostawia je od tak sobie na parkingu, musi się liczyć z tym, że to tak, jakby sam zachęcał do kradzieży! Z tym autem to takie proste, że aż nie mogłem się powstrzymać!

— A co, jeśli pana złapią i ukarzą za to? Bo tu tak robią, prawda?

— Tu, to znaczy w Ameryce, tak? Nie jesteś stąd? No trochę wyglądasz na obcokrajowca, może Francuza, ale no nieważne! — Machnął rękami, chwilowo tracąc panowanie nad kierownicą. — Mam osiemdziesiąt lat, młody! Teraz jedyne, co mi mogą zrobić, to wpisać w papiery niepoczytalność i wysłać do psychiatryka albo, co gorsza, do domu starców! Ale i tak zdołam się wyłgać, tyle razy to robiłem, ha! Nie przejmuj się.

Bill jedynie wzruszył ramionami. W końcu był prawie-że-nadal-demonem. Moralność to ostatnie, co można by było mu przypisać.

— Dotarliśmy na miejsce! — krzyknął Eris, zatrzymując samochód.

Cipher grzecznie podziękował za podwózkę, pożegnał się i wyszedł.

— Nie ma sprawy, młody! Trzymaj się i nie daj zamknąć za kratki! — starzec zawołał jeszcze, zanim odjechał niemożliwie szybkim tempem w swoją stronę.


	6. Co to, do cholery, jest ten autobus?

Gdy zapukał do drzwi, otworzył mu łysiejący facet w średnim wieku. Był to ojciec Dippera. I kiedy Bill przedstawił mu swoją sytuację (że szuka jego syna, nie gadał nic o mocy, bo jak mówił o tym przy pielęgniarzach, to dziwnie reagowali, więc postanowił nie ryzykować), mężczyzna warknął do niego, że Dipper się wyprowadził i zatrzasnął mu drzwi przed nosem.

Och, okej.

Więc Bill zapukał znowu, krzycząc, że musi znaleźć Dippera. A kiedy pukanie nie działało, znalazł dzwonek i dzwonił tak długo, aż ktoś nie zareagował, nadal wrzeszcząc.

— Wypierdalaj stąd, bo powiadomię policję! — wrzasnął ojciec Dippera po tym, jak gwałtownie otworzył drzwi, przez co Cipher wylądował tyłkiem na ziemi.

Dom ponownie został zamknięty, a blondyn kolejny raz przeklinał swoje ludzkie ciało, bo ten ból nie był zbyt przyjemny. Wstał, otrzepał się z kurzu i podniósł rękę z zamiarem zadzwonienia jeszcze raz.

— Nie radzę.

Obrócił się na dźwięk głosu i zobaczył drobną kobietę, trzymającą w rękach zakupy.

— Mąż jest od pewnego czasu strasznie nerwowy. A szczególnie, gdy wspomni się Dippera albo Mabel. Trudno mu przetrawić to, że jego dzieci są już dorosłe i nie chcą mieszkać z rodzicami.

— Pani jest matką Dippera? — zapytał z nadzieją. Kobieta kiwnęła głową. — Wie pani może, gdzie mieszka teraz? Przyjechałem tu, bo potrzebuję… jego pomocy. Muszę do niego dotrzeć!

— Spokojnie, spokojnie. — Matka bliźniaków postawiła na ziemi zakupy i zrobiła to samo, co tamta staruszka — zapisała mu adres. — Masz.

— Jestem pani bardzo wdzięczny.

Och, do czego to doszło. On, potężny demon, dziękował jakiemuś zwykłem człowiekowi. Tak nisko upaść…

— Najlepiej pojedź autobusem — odezwała się znowu. — Albo złap stopa. Piechotą może i dojdziesz, ale to trochę zajmie.

I zniknęła za drzwiami, zostawiając Billa, nie mającego pojęcia, co to, do cholery, jest ten autobus, a tym bardziej stop.

— No nic. — Westchnął. — Trzeba będzie pytać o drogę.

No i pytał. Tylko ludzie, kiedy do nich podchodził, tak jakoś krzywili się, machali rękami i mówili coś, że nie wiedzą, nie mają czasu i tak dalej. Hmmm. Niemiła okolica. Ale może to dlatego, że był dziwnie ubrany i waliło od niego niesamowicie, bo nadal nie zmienił spodni.

Dopiero warkot silnika i głośny pisk opon, usłyszany gdzieś za nim, zwiastował jakąś pomoc.

— Hej, młody! — krzyknął Eris, wychylając się z auta. — Znalazłeś to, co chciałeś?

Bill odwrócił się, podszedł kilka kroków bliżej i pokręcił głową.

— Ale za to mam kolejny adres.

— No to wskakuj, podwiozę cię!

Cipher nie protestował.

— Inny samochód? Ładniejszy.

Otrzymał potwierdzenie.

— Co z tamtym?

— Zajebali! — Starzec wyciągnął do niego rękę. — Pokazuj no ten adres! Bo pewnie masz go na kartce, co? Takie błąkające się gamonie, jak ty, zawsze mają kartki!

Bill, nie rozumiejąc lekkiej obrazy (na całe szczęście), podał adres mężczyźnie i oparł się wygodniej o fotel.

Eris zaśmiał się.

— Szedłeś w przeciwną stronę!

Cipher nie był tym szczególnie zawstydzony, tylko wzruszył ramionami i zaraz poczuł znajome szarpnięcie, kiedy samochód ruszył.


	7. Tu się dzwoni

Ścigała ich policja. Radiowóz pędził jak szalony, próbując doścignąć auto, kierowane przez starca, ale ten nie dawał za wygraną. Zjeżdżał w różne uliczki, próbując zgubić władze, stosował triki i w końcu udało mu się gdzieś skryć. Starszy przez cały czas klął i śmiał się na przemian, a Bill siedział niewzruszony, reagując jakoś jedynie wtedy, kiedy agresywne skręty rzucały nim na lewo i prawo.

— Wysiadaj z samochodu, już! — krzyknął Eris, zatrzymując się. — Idź w lewo, a powinieneś dojść do celu! Chyba… Dasz radę, stąd już powinno być blisko! Ja muszę spadać, bo zaraz te pajace dotrą i tu!

Bill wysiadł, zatrzaskując drzwi. Zakrztusił się chmurą piachu, którą zostawił po sobie starzec, gdy odjeżdżał. 

Spojrzał na kartkę, a potem na budynki, otaczające go z każdej strony.

— To nie może by trudne — powiedział, idąc w lewo.

Ale było.

Krążył po osiedlu, szukając tego przeklętego domu, ale… no, nie znalazł go. I dopiero po czasie zorientował się, że przy każdym z budynków są napisy. I że te napisy chyba znaczą coś ważnego. I że powinien dopasować napis z kartki do napisu z budynku. Tak. Dopiero po kilku godzinach się zorientował.

Gdy stanął przed odpowiednim miejscem, zapukał do drzwi. W połowie szklanych drzwi. Facet w środku popatrzył na niego jak na debila i zniknął w windzie. Cipher zapukał do drzwi na klatkę schodową. Bo stał przed blokiem. Ale to przecież Bill, demon z innego wymiaru, nie znający świata ludzi. Skąd miał wiedzieć, że wejście tam to bardziej zaawansowana technologia? Wiedział, że trzeba pukać, aby ci otworzyli i basta. Pociągnął za klamkę, ale drzwi były zablokowane. Więc zapukał jeszcze raz.

— Tu się dzwoni — powiedziała jakaś dziewczyna, nagle pojawiając się obok niego, przez co podskoczył w miejscu. — Tam — wskazała palcem — masz taki mechanizm z guziczkami, liczbami i w ogóle. A obok jest lista mieszkańców. Jeżeli coś od kogoś chcesz, musisz zadzwonić pod odpowiedni numer. Nigdy nie byłeś w mieście, co? Do bloku się nie puka.

Bill obrócił się w jej stronę i zmarszczył brwi.

— Pines — powiedział.

— Hej, skąd znasz moje nazwisko? — zapytała, przechylając lekko głowę. — A, nie, chwila. Chodzi o Dippera, tak?

— Ty jesteś Mabel — zauważył Cipher. Cóż, faktycznie. Trochę podobna do tej małej dziewczynki. — Siostra Dippera.

— No, tak. Jestem Mabel. Opowiadał ci o mnie? O co chodzi? Szukasz go? A tak w ogóle to wyglądasz jak debil. I śmierdzisz… moczem? Czy ty zlałeś się w gacie. O Boże, tak. Widać plamę. Fujka.

Bill zerknął na swoje spodnie. Pokręcił głową, przenosząc wzrok znowu na dziewczynę. Były ważniejsze sprawy, niż stan jego odzienia.

— Przyjechałem tu aż z Wodogrzmotów i…

— Ach, Wodogrzmoty! Jak dawno tam nie byłam! Zmieniło się coś? Umarł ktoś? Jak tu dotarłeś? I dlaczego się posikałeś? Nie, czekaj! Nie wytrzymam tego smrodu. Później mi opowiesz. Teraz pójdziesz ze mną do mieszkania, weźmiesz prysznic, przebierzesz się i poczekasz na Dippera. A w międzyczasie opowiesz mi wszystko, dobra?

Cipher nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo Mabel z prędkością światła wystukała kod, otworzyła drzwi i — promieniując niezdrowym entuzjazmem — pociągnęła go w stronę schodów.


	8. Obsługa kranu

Mabel zamknęła Billa w łazience z czystymi ciuchami (oczywiście pożyczonymi bez pytania od Dippera) oraz nowym ręcznikiem i kazała mu się ogarnąć. Po prostu umyć i przebrać. Jak robią na co dzień zwyczajni ludzie.

Tylko że dla blondyna, który tak właściwie powinien nadal być demonem, to nie było proste.

Zdołał już wcześniej poznać świat ludzi na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że trzeba się myć, czym to się robi i o co w tym chodzi. Jasne, teorię znał. To nie było problemem.

Ale obsługa kranu już tak.

Dał radę się umyć, chociaż nie zrobił tego bardzo dokładnie i na początku nie wiedział, jak sprawić, żeby woda leciała, a mydło co chwilę wypadało mu z ręki, raz czy dwa nawet się poślizgnął. Dał radę też się przebrać, mimo że te wcześniejsze ubrania bardziej mu się podobały i ubrał koszulkę tył na przód, a spodnie na lewą stronę. Ale dał radę.

I może nie byłoby żadnego problemu, gdyby Bill zakręcił kran, woda nie zaczęła wylewać się na podłogę, później z łazienki na korytarz, a spanikowana Mabel nie wyważyła drzwi kopnięciem.

Dziewczyna rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. W mgnieniu oka dostrzegła problem i równie szybko znalazła się przy wannie, zakręcając wodę. A później obróciła się do Ciphera, który stał z mokrymi stopami, źle ubrany i jeszcze nie uporał się z zapięciem rozporka, bo ten jak na złość musiał się co chwilę rozpinać.

— Wyjdź stąd — powiedziała, nie zdradzając żadnych emocji. — Idź do salonu. To po prawo.

Bill zrobił, co mu kazano. Usiadł sobie na miękkim fotelu i czekał, nie martwiąc się zalaną łazienką. Nie miał wyrzutów sumienia, nie rozumiał też, że zrobił coś złego. No bo przecież miał się umyć, tak? To się umył. A że przy okazji cała podłoga była mokra, nie było jego problemem. Nigdy wcześniej nie używał tak skomplikowanych sprzętów, będąc demonem nawet nie musiał się myć, więc pomyślał, że widocznie tak miało być.

Tymczasem Mabel ogarniała całą łazienkę, żeby woda nie przeciekła do sąsiadów ani nikt, kto chciałby tam wejść, przypadkowo się nie zabił, rozwalając głowę o kafelki.

Kiedy minęło już w cholerę dużo czasu, Cipher usłyszał z boku jakiś szmer. W momencie, gdy miał sprawdzić, czy to bliźniaczka do niego wróciła, oberwał czymś w głowę i zaczęło mu się robić ciemno przed oczami.

Zemdlał.


	9. Wykastruję każdego z was

Gdy otworzył oczy, poraziło go ostre światło, skierowane prosto na jego twarz. W pokoju zalegała ciemność, rolety były zasłonięte i jedynym jasnym punktem było to przeklęte żółtawe światło, bijące od lampki nocnej, która była specjalnie ustawiona tak, aby oświetlać Billa.

Szarpnął się, próbując wstać, ale nie mógł, bo był przywiązany jakimś mocnym sznurem do krzesła. Bardzo niewygodnego krzesła, tak nawiasem mówiąc.

Jęknął boleśnie, gdy przez swój gwałtowny ruch sprawił, że obita głowa przypomniała o swoim istnieniu, przeszywając go paraliżującym bólem.

— Co się… Aaargh! — Jego wypowiedź zamieniła się w wrzask, kiedy ktoś chwycił go za włosy i szarpnął głowę do tyłu. Osoba ta chwyciła lampkę i skierowała ją z powrotem na twarz blondyna, który mógł w końcu ujrzeć swojego oprawcę i… zaraz, zaraz... — Mabel?

— Skąd wiesz, jak się nazywam? — wysyczała, znowu szarpiąc go za włosy. — Gadaj! 

— Powiedziałaś, że jesteś Mabel — jęknął Cipher.

Dziewczyna trochę zluzowała i zrobiła zaskoczoną minę.

— Och… no, cóż, może i prawda… — mruknęła zakłopotana. Zaraz jednak ponownie się wściekła, szarpiąc głową Billa coraz mocniej. — Ale ty powiedziałeś to pierwszy! Czego tu szukasz?! Czego chcesz, hę?! Kolejnych ciasteczek?! Nie dam wam więcej ciasteczek, wy pazerne cholery! Ostatnio zeżarliście roczne zapasy! Chciałam wam pomóc, a wy zeżarliście moje ciasteczka! Powiedz swojemu szefowi, że może się pieprzyć, bo więcej nie będzie! Wykastruję każdego z was, kto tu przyjdzie, wy przebrzydłe krasnale! Słyszysz?!

— Nie przyszedłem po żadne ciasteczka! — zaprzeczył Cipher, modląc się, żeby Mabel już przestała ciągnąć go za włosy i wyłączyła to cholerne światło. — I nie jestem krasnalem! Widzisz w ogóle mój wzrost? Jak mogłaś pomyśleć, że jestem krasnalem? Nie jestem! 

— Może i tak… ale jak nie krasnalem… jesteś elfem! Taaak, to pedalskie wdzianko i głupia fryzura musi wskazywać na elfa! — Dziewczyna kontynuowała swoje przesłuchanie, a Bill westchnął na to zirytowany. — Znowu potrzebujecie ludzkich paznokci?! Skąd ja mam tyle wytrzasnąć?! Ostatnio oddałam już wszystko, co miałam! — Na dowód pokazała dłoń z bardzo krótko obciętymi paznokciami. — Jak chcecie więcej, to mówiłam wam, idźcie do kosmetyczki! I zostawcie mnie w spokoju, bo jak nie…

— Tak, tak, wykastrujesz każdego, kto tu przyjdzie. Czaję! — syknął Cipher. — Tylko że ja nie jestem żadnym pieprzonym elfem!

Mabel zmarszczyła brwi.

— W takim razie po co ci moje paznokcie? Jesteś stalkerem?

— Nie chcę twoich paznokci!

— Nie?

— Nie!

— I ciasteczek też nie? — dociekała.

— Nie! Tych twoich głupich ciasteczek też nie!

Dziewczyna niebezpiecznie zbliżyła swoją twarz do twarzy Billa.

— Więc czego chcesz? — warknęła. — Co tu robisz? Bo nie jesteś człowiekiem... nie, nie umiesz nawet się wykąpać, zakręcić kranu, ubrać się… i jesteś jakiś dziwny. Zlałeś się w gacie. Jasne, normalnie ludzie też tak robią, ale mają wtedy albo rok, albo sto lat. Ty nie jesteś człowiekiem. Gadałeś o Wodogrzmotach, chyba naprawdę chcesz coś od Dippera i nie jesteś człowiekiem. — Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, a przez oświetlenie było to bardzo przerażające, więc Cipher mimowolnie przełknął ślinę. — Kim jesteś? Czym jesteś? Czego tu szukasz?

Mimo niepokoju, Bill postanowił się odezwać.

— Jestem demonem… byłem demonem, ale straciłem moce i zostałem uwięziony w formie człowieka. Przyszedłem do Dippera, bo podejrzewam go o kradzież moich umiejętności... a nawet jeżeli tego nie zrobił, tylko on byłby w stanie mi pomóc. Dlatego tu przyszedłem. — Westchnął cicho. — Nazywam się Bill Cipher.

Mabel zamrugała zdezorientowana, puszczając blondyna, na co odetchnął z ulgą. Zaraz jednak usłyszał przeraźliwie głośny pisk, znowu oberwał w głowę i po raz kolejny obraz mu się zamazywał.

Naprawdę nienawidzę ludzi, zdążył pomyśleć, zanim zemdlał. Znowu.


	10. Tyle nienawiści w twoim głosie, dziewczyno

Dipper wszedł do mieszkania na tyle wcześnie, żeby zobaczyć jakiegoś dziwnego nieprzytomnego kolesia z lekko krwawiącą głową, który był przywiązany do krzesła u nich w salonie. No i oczywiście też swoją siostrę, mocno trzymającą w dłoniach jakąś bardzo grubą książkę, z tych sprawiających ból. Stała z mordem w oczach nad blondwłosym osobnikiem i wyglądała, jakby powstrzymywała się od walenia go w głowę aż do utraty tchu.

Dipper jedynie uniósł brwi i wszedł do pokoju, pytając od niechcenia:

— Kolejny elf? Nieźle go zmasakrowałaś. Co takiego zrobił?

Mabel z początku nie odpowiedziała, nawet się nie ruszyła. W końcu powoli odłożyła książkę na stół, jednak nadal nie spuszczając z blondyna wzroku.

— Nie — odpowiedziała. — To nie jest elf.

— Nie? — Dipper się zdziwił. — Tak jakoś mi się zdawało, ta fryzura… No, może uszy zbyt mało elfie. Poza tym ostatnio nie darzysz elfów szczególną sympatią. Dlatego tak pomyślałem — wyjaśnił. — W takim razie… co zrobił, że tak go urządziłaś? Jezu, czy on w ogóle jeszcze żyje? Wygląda okropnie.

— Fajnie by było, jakby się okazało, że nie — mruknęła dziewczyna. — A to, co mu się stało, jest ściśle związane z tym, kim jest.

— Tyle nienawiści w twoim głosie, dziewczyno. — Dipper zagwizdał. — Więc? Kim on jest?

— Pamiętasz Wodogrzmoty? I tego świrniętego, demonicznego trójkąta?

— Billa? No jasne, jego nie da się nie pamiętać. A co to ma do rzeczy?

Mabel wskazała nieprzytomnego blondyna palcem.

— To on — powiedziała.

Dipper przenosił swój wzrok to na Mabel, to na Ciphera.

— Co? Nie, żartujesz sobie ze mnie. To nie może być on! — Chłopak się zaśmiał. — Kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałem, był trójkątny, z kamienia i cały obrośnięty mchem!

— To on — powtórzyła dziewczyna i w końcu spojrzała na swojego brata, a jej wzrok był jakiś dziwnie pusty, jakby wyprany z emocji. Przez to spojrzenie Dipper zaczął jej wierzyć.

Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, nie mogąc pojąć, co tu się tak właściwie działo. Jak? Kiedy? Dlaczego? Każdy możliwy scenariusz całego zajścia wydawał mu się irracjonalny. Wciągnął powietrze z cichym świstem i wolno je wypuścił. Teraz sam miał ochotę chwycić za coś twardego i przywalić Cipherowi z całej siły.

I zrobiłby to, cholera, naprawdę by to zrobił, gdyby nie fakt, że Bill nagle jęknął boleśnie, poruszył się w miejscu i rozchylił powieki. Spojrzał na Dippera zamglonym wzrokiem.

— Co jest…? — mruknął zachrypniętym głosem. — O, Sosenka. Cześć. — Spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale jakoś mu nie wyszło. Skrzywił się i zacisnął mocno usta po to, aby powiedzieć: — Hm, cóż, ostatnio chyba dużo ludzi miało problem z tym, że moje spodnie zmoczyła taka dziwna, brzydko pachnąca ciecz. Czy w związku z tym byłby ktoś łaskaw pokazać mi, w jaki sposób mam pozbyć się tego okropnego uczucia w dole, aby pasowało do ludzkich norm?

Nastąpiła bardzo długa chwila ciszy i przeróżnych spojrzeń, które wymieniła między sobą cała trójka. Później Bill wydał z siebie dźwięk ulgi, a bliźnięta spojrzały na niego zdezorientowane.

— Wiecie co — powiedział Cipher — zapomnijcie, o czym przed chwilą mówiłem. To już nieaktualne. Przechodząc do rzeczy…

Wtedy po raz trzeci oberwał w głowę, a Dipper spojrzał oskarżycielsko na swoją siostrę, trzymającą ten sam gruby tom.

— Mabel!

Dziewczyna posłała mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

— Nikt. Nie. Będzie. Sikał. W. Moim. Salonie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O Boże, chyba byłam w połowie nieprzytomna, jak to pisałam. 
> 
> Już koniec bicia Billa przez Mabel, obiecuję. Chyba.
> 
> W ogóle to skończyło się przepisywanie (do tej pory przepisywałam tekst tylko), teraz będę na bieżąco pisać, więc może być trochę inaczej, niż dotychczas, bo te dziesięć rozdziałów z rok już mają.
> 
> Chociaż niekoniecznie.


End file.
